Oneshots! Parings of Makoharu and RinHaru
by Evelynyamine
Summary: This series of one shots features TWO ships! the odd chapters are Makoharu and the even chapters are RinHaru.(to please everyone) Please request any type of one shot that you would like for me to write! I intend to make at least 50 of these wonderful things !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been thinking about several oneshot scenarios for a while now and I thought that I should put them in to a whole collection! I also take any requests that you may have, so please fell free to ask to see something specific! Anyway... I hope you enjoy these little loves~!**

* * *

**Cooking with Haru**

"Mackerel?" Makoto asked when he walked into Haru's kitchen and saw him at the stove. Haru nodded. Makoto smiled.

"Haru... why do you like Mackerel so much?" he asked. Haru stopped looking at the pan and looed directly at Makoto. He simply shrugged and kept cooking. Makoto laughed some more and got up from his seat to go get plates to set the food out on.

"ouch!" Haru hissed while jerking his hand back. Makoto set the plates down quickly and went to see what was wrong. He gently picked up Haru's hand and looked at the red spot on the back of his hand.

"you should be more careful." Makoto said. Haru shrugged and Makoto gently touched the burn. Haru winced.

"Let's get some running water on that." Makoto said while walking over to the sink. He put his hand under the faucet and let the water run over it. Haru turned away from the running water and looked at Makoto's face; they were only about an inch apart. Makoto leaned in slightly and his lips brushed Haru's. Haru's eyes widened slightly and he pulled on the hand that was holding his under the water to pull him closer, and press his lips more firmly against his. Makoto laced his fingers with Haru's and deepened the kiss even further, so that Haru had to lean back slightly.

They both broke apart, and Makoto turned off the stove. He smiled and laughed, while pressing his forehead against Haru's.

"I love you so much." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again~! this chapter is RinHaru, so if you don't ship it, please wait until chapter 3 comes out for some more MakoHaru Thank you~! Also; if there is any one shot that you would like for me to write in particular, or something M rated, either PM me, or please write it in a review. Thank you~!**

* * *

Haru was on his way home, on an early spring day. The flowers were just beginning to bud, and there was a breeze blowing. He walked down quiet streets, and wrapped his arms around his torso to help block out the wind. Looking towards the right, he saw a fence, the same one that Rin had pushed him against almost a year ago. He sighed and kept walking. Every time he thought about Rin, his heart would start to flutter and he would get this weird feeling in his stomach.

He found it annoying.

While looking up to see the buds forming on a Cherry Blossom tree, he didn't notice the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer, or the panting that came with it. Suddenly, a strong hand gripped his shoulder and turned him around abruptly.

"Haru, I've been looking every where for you." Rin said between breaths. Haru looked at him, and Rin sneered.

"Just as quiet as ever?" He asked sarcastically. Haru shrugged before simply asking

"What do you want?" The weird feeling was back in full force and he just wanted it to go away. He unfolded his arms, and Rin's hands slid down until they were loosely gripping Haru's forearms

"I wanted to..." Rin began before he looked away, a slight blush coating his cheeks. Haru continued to look at him and the feeling grew even stronger. He took a step closer, so that their faces were less than an inch apart and Rin turned back around, staring right into Haru's deep blue eyes. Rin took a deep breath and closed the gap between their mouths in a gentle kiss. Haru's eyes widened before he slowly began to kiss back, and the feeling in his stomach was replaced with a deep longing for Rin. Haru pulled himself closer to Rin, and in return he felt strong hands wrap themselves around his waist. They broke apart for a quick second, and Rin smiled and laughed, while pressing his forehead against Haru's. Rin's hands suddenly tightened against Haru's waist and he gave him a sly smile.

Then he pinched his sides, causing Haru to laugh and press his head against Rin's collarbone. Rin kept tickling Haru, who laughed so hard that he gripped Rin's arm to steady himself.

"God, I love that laugh" Rin thought as Haru leaned against him to catch his breath.


End file.
